TMNT 2003 AU -Alternate Universe-
by Momo-Flying-Lemur
Summary: There are four turtles, four teenage mutant ninja turtles, all four are brothers...they hide in the shadows, live in the shadows, they are silent and stealthy...however what happens when they meet four females that will turn their life upside down?


There are four turtles, four teenage mutant ninja turtles, all four are brothers...they hide in the shadows, live in the shadows, they are silent and stealthy...however what happens when they meet four females that will turn their life upside down? What should happen if those four girls were roommates and they so happened on accident met the turtles and somehow the four girls are mutated into turtles themselves? Will Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey finally dare to step out of the shadows for this tempting romance? Or will everything break and crumble back into the sorrowful shadows?

WARNING TURTLES X FANCHARACTERS -Don't like TurtlesXOc DON'T READ!-

Me: Mhnn I wonder what kind of things I have in store for our turtles this time and who are these girls? Let me shed some light!

.

.

.

.

First off we have

Name: Sapphire cryseia

Age:15

Gender: Female

Crush: Wait and see!

Personality: Sapphire is slightly over protective of her three younger roommates, she acts like an older sister to them all and strives to be a good role model, however she sometimes bottles up her emotions and that can cause her to explode in anger.

Likes: Night, the moon, swimming, singing and baking.

Dislikes: criminals

If she had a voice she would sound like: Avril Lavigne

If she could have a Theme song it would be: My happy ending Avril Lavigne

.

.

.

.

Then we have:

Name: Maria Winters

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Crush: Wait and see

Personality: Maria is a very clumsy person, she is overly shy and quiet, however when angered she can be pretty harsh. She is polite and caring, she is also very sensitive and curious. She is loyal, trustworthy and a great friend to depend on. She hates violence yet if you mess with one of her friends you might as well start digging your own grave.

Likes: Night, down cast days, winter, rain, the moon, the stars, singing, dancing and swimming.

Dislikes: SPIDERS ._., the sun, humid days, criminals...

If she had a voice she would sound like:

If she could have a Theme song it would be: Heartlines by Florence & the machine

If she had a voice she would sound like: Ruth-Ann Boyle -The singer of "Gravity of Love" from the Enigma band

.

.

.

.

Then there is:

Name: Peridot lavay

Age:15

Gender: Female

Crush: Wait and see

Personality: Peridot is a smart-cookie kind of girl, she is mellow and generally laid back, she loves to tinker with machines and figure out how they work. She is a study maniac and has a photographic memory.

Likes: Sensible plans, studying, night time, machinery...

Dislikes: When plans or machines go awry, criminals

If she could have a Theme song it would be: Just the way I am by Skye Sweetnam

If she had a voice she would sound like: Edmée Daenen -from the band DHT, if you know the song Listen to your heart you'll know how her voice sounds-

.

.

.

.

Finally we have:

Name: Coraline "Coral" reefs

Age:15

Gender: Female

Crush: Wait and see

Personality: Coraline, who prefers to be called Coral by her friends, is a goofy girl who loves pranks and parties. She is a wild child and she is a big sweet heart, she is hardly serious, however when the situation calls for being serious she can be. She has a short attention span and loves to get on Sophie's nerves.

likes: Parties, singing, dancing, pranks, balloons, night time

Dislikes: People who crash parties, people who cannot take a joke, criminals

If she could have a Theme song it would be: This is me by Skye Sweetnam

If she had a voice she would sound like: Natalie Horler -main singer for the Cascada band-

.

.

.

This is based off of the 2003 series and then there will be a fanfic based off of the 2007 movie which will include the girls.

It is like my own Alternate universe 2003 series where the turtles meet the girls in the first season in the episode "A better Mouse trap" The girls: Sapphire, Sophie, Peridot and Coral are on the run from Baxtar Stockman's mousers, like April and they all end up in the sewer and saved by the turtles, and then it basically follows the series timeline except the four girls are now in the episodes and are included within the main story line, the plot hardly changes except for my own fanmade episode, that I like to dub "a lost episode" it is an in between episodes 7 and 8 - The way of invisibility-ep 7- and Fallen angel-ep 8-

It is called Episode 7.5: The girls are coming to town

-In this episode our four girls, Sapphire, Sophie, Peridot and Coral are on a girls night out, they buy some products and find out that one of their products are faulty, and manufactured by a company called TCRI, they go to the TCRI to complain about it, when the building shakes -The Utroms are testing the transmat- and a clumsy utrom ,who was pushing a cart of mutagen past the four girls- knocks over some tubes of mutagen and it gets all over the girls, thus causing them to mutate into turtles, the girls freak out and flee the scene and get back to the sewer, Splinter, the boys, April and Casey are at first shocked, but slowly come to terms that Sapphire, Sophie, Peridot and Coral are now teenage turtles themselves...and there ends the episode. Then we go back to the main storyline to the next episode, nothing has changed except for the fact the four girls are now turtles and leaning ninjitsu from Master Splinter.-

Anyways if you want to know more keep reading on!

.

.

.

.

.

If you want to know what the four girls look like as turtles private message me and I'll send you a link to the picture I made of them


End file.
